


To My Readers

by Tahrpit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahrpit/pseuds/Tahrpit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old homework assignment I had lying around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Readers

I don’t know all the knowledge there is to know in life  
I don’t know what water looks like in the frigid winter all frozen  
I don’t know all the things that could possibly happen in the world  
I don’t know what the first piercing cry of a new born baby sounds like  
I don’t know all the plights other humans face outside of my circle  
I don’t know the serenity of lying on the morning dew grass watching the sun rise  
I don’t know all the treasures buried in life waiting for me to find them  
I don’t know the sweet breath of a lover’s breath ghosting over my ear  
I don’t know all the people I could love  
I don’t know why I truly exist  
What I do know is that I am thankful for you reading this


End file.
